


Behind Her Eyes

by roguefaerie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Basically I heard you like clones I hope you like this canon, Clones, Dreams, F/F, Fever Dreams, Illnesses, Justice, Minor Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus, Missing Scene, Pining, Revenge, Sisters, Timeline What Timeline, liminal space, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Cosima is sick, and keeps thinking about Delphine, her sisters, and whether they'll be successful or not. She's fairly sure that they will, but is that enough?
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Behind Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



> Hi! So I don't know if you were thinking of Orphan Black when you made your signup, but... well here you go, and if it's a new fandom for you it seems very up your alley. If you are already there....well...here's some Orphan Black! (I didn't snoop. :) )

Cosima was sicker than she’d ever been in her life, and all she wanted was to have Delphine by her side despite everything. And because of everything, at the same time, too. But Delphine was nowhere to be found. And she wouldn’t be found. That was by design--whether it was Delphine’s herself, or Delphine was just a pawn in someone else’s game.

Cosima was too sick to get to the bottom of it, not fully.

At least at her sickest moments, in her head her sisters were with her. She might be too physically incapacitated to physically fight for or with them, but she imagined they understood. That she just couldn’t, and they would have to carry on with physical prowess she didn’t and couldn’t possess anymore. 

Delphine was somehow with the enemy--Cosima had figured that much out. Maybe the enemy would end up killing Delphine. Maybe Delphine was already dead. Still, when Cosima could spare a thought for anything other than that she was dying--really and truly dying--Delphine was who Cosima wanted close to her now.

Cosima let herself settle back in bed and closed her eyes.

It was her sisters she saw--not Delphine--not this time.

Who knew if she’d ever see Delphine again. But her sisters…

They were more than blood.

It wasn’t clear how much of the planning she really did, whether her talks with her sisters in the middle of absolutely nowhere, floating--really meant anything. She was too out of it to know for sure. But something told her that they could hear her. Something told her that they would win.

She held that close to her on the long, sleepless nights, when nothing else made sense but that she was a sister. That their existence meant she wasn’t as isolated as she felt. That pieces of her were going out into the universe to enact vengeance and save them all.


End file.
